My Oh My
by Xylia Park
Summary: Kisah Yoo Youngjae yang baru menyadari jika mencari uang tidaklah mudah. DaeJae Fanfiction. YAOI, BL, DLDR!


**My Oh My**

**Disclaimer :Cerita****milik****Xylia Park.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : ****T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur****amburadul, tidak****sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary:**

**Kisah Yoo Youngjae yang baru menyadari jika mencari uang tidaklah mudah . Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita. DaeJae F****anfiction. YAOI, BL, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa~"

Youngjae merengek sambil menggelayuti kaki ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya.

"jangan usir aku, Appa~", Youngjae memeluk erat kaki ayahnya. Dia takut sekali saat ayahnya menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah. "nanti, aku tinggal dimana?" tanya Youngjae dengan manja. Masih sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Appa, aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Jangan usir Youngjae, appa"

Ayahnya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Youngjae. "berdiri, nak" katanya.

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata Youngjae berbinar melihatnya. Sepertinya dia masih punya harapan untuk tinggal dirumah ini.

Ayahnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menuntun Youngjae berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk kedua lengan Youngjae sambil menatap dan tersenyum penuh sayang pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Youngjae" ucap Ayahnya masih sambil tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian wajah tersenyumnya berubah menjadi garang.

"Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun..." Dia menoyor kepala Youngjae.

"...kerjaanmu hanya hura-hura...", dia menoyor kepala Youngjae lagi.

"...menggunakan uangku...", dia menoyor kepala Youngjae lagi.

"...tapi tidak pernah mengikuti kuliah dengan benar...", menoyor lagi.

Ayah Youngjae menoyor kepala anaknya setiap mengatakan kelakuan Youngjae selama ini. Dia kesal pada anaknya yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Seperti untuk minum-minum dan belanja pakaian mahal yang pada akhirnya hanya dipakai satu kali saja.

Memang benar, ayah Youngjae adalah seorang presiden direktur perusahaan alat konstruksi. Meskipun berlimpah uang, bukan berarti dia suka uangnya dihambur-hamburkan seperti apa yang Youngjae lakukan.

Dia menghela nafas geram. "Siapkan barang-barangmu sekarang. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali, kau akan ku kirim untuk bekerja"

Youngjae yang kepalanya masih pusing, bisa mendengarnya. Dia terbelalak tidak percaya. "apa? Bekerja?" tanyanya.

"ya, kau harus mengganti semua uangku yang sudah kau buang dengan percuma" kata ayahnya santai. "sekarang, keluar" kata ayahnya dengan gesture mengusir ke arah Youngjae.

"Appa~" rengek Youngjae. Mencoba merayu ayahnya agar dia tidak jadi diusir.

"KELUAR!"

.

Yoo Youngjae. Anak semata wayang dari pengusaha kaya. Berumur 22 tahun, dan seharusnya masih aktif kuliah. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah bolos kuliah selama tiga bulan. Dan hal itu diketahui ayahnya.

Selama tiga bulan itu, Youngjae menghabiskan waktunya untuk kumpul dan minum bersama teman-temannya.

Tentu saja dia yang bayar semua tagihannya. Dia kan anak orang kaya. Haha..

Dan saat ini dia sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Ayahnya sudah membulatkan tekat untuk mengusirnya dari rumah.

"Kejam sekali!" Umpatnya saat sudah berada didalam kamarnya. "baiklah kalau memang itu mau Appa. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa mencari uang sendiri. Akan kuganti uangnya. Memang berapa sih uang yang sudah aku pakai?" Youngjae terus berceloteh sambil mengemasi semua baju dan barang yang akan dia bawa besok dengan emosi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

BBRUUUMMM~

"eung~", Youngjae menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena suara berisik yang mengganggu.

Sinar matahari menyorot langsung pada wajahnya. Terasa hangat dan-Tunggu! Bukankah kasur Youngjae tidak berada didekat jendela?

Youngjae tersentak, bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan dia shock sekali ketika dia sadar jika saat ini dia sudah berada didalam mobil.

"APPA!"

Youngjae geram. Dia kesal dan marah. Dan juga sebal. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 6.45.

_"...besok pagi-pqgi sekali, kau akan kukirim untuk bekerja"_

Youngjae mendengus mengingat ucapan ayahnya kemarin. Jadi ini yang namanya pagi-pagi sekali? Memaksamu naik mobil meskipun kau belum bangun?

Dia buru-buru mencari sesuatu. "dimana ponselku?" gumamnya. Dia butuh ponsel. Dia ingi. menelepon dan protes kepada ayahnya. Enak saja! Dia bahkan belum mandi. Dan dia juga masih pakai piyama!

Oh My!

Youngjae mencari, namun tidak ketemu. Di dekatnya tidak ada apa-apa selain selimut dan bantalnya.

Youngjae menatap supir pribadinya yang sedang mengemudi didepan. "Kang ssi, dimana tasku?-Ah tidak. Dimana ponsel dan dompetku?" tanyanya tanpa permisi.

Bagi Youngjae, dompet dan ponsel canggihnya lebih penting dari pada tasnya.

"tas Tuan Muda, ada di bagasi" kata Tuan Kang. "dan ini dompet dan ponsel Tuan muda" kata Tuan Kang sambil menepuk sebuah tas hitam kecil yang ada didekatnya.

Mata Youngjae berbinar lega. Diraihnya tas hitam kecil itu tanpa ragu, lalu ia membukanya dengan semangat. Youngjae menarik keluar dua benda yang Tuan Kang maksud tadi.

"ini bukan ponsel dan dompetku!" kata Youngjae sambil menatap supirnya lewat kaca spion mobil.

Dia minta ponsel canggih dan dompet tebalnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah diberi ponsel butut dan dompet yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tuan Yoo sudah mengganti semua fasilitas anda. Sekarang, ponsel dan dompet ditangan anda adalah milik anda" kata Tuan Kang menjelaskan.

Youngjae mendengus tidak percaya. "kau bercanda?" tanyanya.

Oh, ayolah. Bahkan layar benda itu berukuran lebih kecil dari ponsel touch screennya. Dan juga menggunakan key pad. Youngjae sudah terbiasa dengan ponsel touch screen. Dan sepertinya kameranya juga jelek

"saya tidak bercanda. Ponsel dan dompet itu milik anda sekarang" kata Tuan Kang dengan santai. "didalam dompet itu ada uang delapan ratus ribu Won. Anda harus bisa menghemat uang sampai anda mendapat gaji" lanjutnya.

"MWO?!" pekik Youngjae. "Mana bisa aku hidup selama satu bulan dengan uang delapan ratus ribu!" tuntutnya.

Tentu saja. Dia sudah terbiasa menghabiskan kurang lebih enam belas juta Won tiap bulannya. Bagaimana dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan hanya delapan ratus ribu Won?

"anda akan mendapat tempat tinggal dan makan gratis ditempat anda bekerja nanti. Jadi, hematlah uang anda" jawab Tuan Kang sambil membelokkan kemudinya.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, mobil yang Youngjae tumpangi berhenti disebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar.

"silahkan ganti pakaian anda di toilet. Anda sudah hampir terlambat kerja" kata Tuan Kang.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bukakan pintu untukku?" tanya Youngjae sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Biasanya Tuan Kang akan turun lebih dulu kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngjae.

"Tuan besar Yoo memerintahkan saya agar tidak melayani anda lagi Tuan" jawab Tuan Kang. "Maafkan saya" lanjutnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Youngjae mendengus lagi. " mana pakaianku?!" tanyanya dengan tidak sopan.

"silahkan ambil di bagasi. Saya sudah sudah membuka bagasinya"

Dan tanpa bubibu lagi, Youngjae turun. Membawa serta ponsel dan dompet barunya. Dia berjalan ke arah belakang mobil untuk mengambil tasnya di bagasi.

Youngjae kesal sekali saat ini. Tega sekali Ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Youngjae jadi curiga kalau dia bukan anak biologis ayahnya.

Kalau benar, Youngjae adalah anak kandungnya. Tidak mungkin Ayahnya menyuruhnya mengganti semua uang yang sudah Youngjae pakai.

Youngjae membuka bagasi mobil dan menatapi isinya. Hanya ada satu koper berwarna kuning miliknya. Dia menatapi koper itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tas kecil berisi dompet dan ponsel.

Seringai nakal muncul dibibirnya.

Dia bisa saja membawa kopernya itu ke apartemen sahabatnya yang bernama Moon Jongup. Dia bisa naik taxi dengan uang didalam dompet ditangannya. Maka, dia tidak perlu ikut Tuan Kang menuju tempat bekerjanya.

Ide yang sangat bagus Yoo Youngjae!

Youngjae segera meraih kopernya. Saat akan mengeluarkan koper dari dalam bagasi. Ponsel butut-baru-nya berbunyi. Mengeluarkan dering polyphonic yang kuno sekali.

"HAH! Mengganggu saja!" umpatnya.

Dia mengambil ponsel itu untuk melihat, siapa yang berani sekali mempermalukan Yoo Youngjae didepan banyak orang dengan nada dering kuno itu.

**-Kang Ssi-**

Youngjae menghela nafas kesal. Jarak dekat saja kenapa harus menelepon!?

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Tuan besar Yoo sudah menyebarkan orang suruhannya dibanyak tempat. Jadi jangan berniat untuk kabur, karena itu akan sia-sia"-PIP.

DAMN IT!

Youngjae menatap tidak percaya pada ponselnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Youngjae mau kabur? Ah! Ini mengerikan!

Youngjae melihat sekelilingnya. Dan memang ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengawasinya, baik itu yang berada jauh maupun dekat dengan Youngjae.

Jangan bilang itu orang suruhan Ayahnya? Kejam sekali! "APPA!" Geramnya.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian. Youngjae kembali dibawa Tuan Kang. Dia pasrah.

Tuan Kang menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah gedung apartemen mewah. "ini" Tuan Kang menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Youngjae. "itu adalah tempat Tuan Youngjae bekerja" lanjutnya.

"Aku bekerja disini?" tanya Youngjae bingung sambil menatapi gedung apartemen itu.

"silahkan turun. Saya harus segera menjemput Tuan Besar Yoo"

Youngjae mencibir. "Ya~ Ya~ Aku turun. Jemput saja pria tua itu. Katakan juga kalau aku membencinya" kata Youngjae sebelum dia turun bersama kopernya. Dan-

BRUUUUUUMMM!

Tanpa ijin. Tuan Kang melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Youngjae yang sedang mengomel kesal. "...Tidak sopan! Awas kalian nanti!" teriaknya pada mobil hitam yang semakin lama semakin jauh itu.

Dia menghela nafas kesal lalu membetulkan jaketnya. Lalu dia mulai memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Memasuki Lift dan menekan tombol 6 yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 6 apartemen ini.

Dia penasaran dengan pekerjaan yang dimaksud ayahnya itu. Kalau Youngjae harus bekerja, kenapa Ayahnya mengirim dia ke apartemen mewah? Kenapa Ayahnya tidak mengirimnya ke show room dan menjadi manager disana?

Atau, jangan-jangan. . . .

Youngjae bergidik ngeri.

Jangan bilang kalau Youngjae disuruh 'melayani' wanita kaya yang kesepian?

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TING!

Youngjae berteriak histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka dilantai 6. Dia tidak sadar jika banyak orang yang berdiri diluar lift yang sedang menatap aneh padanya.

Dia menegakkan posisinya, "apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyanya sinis. Kemudian dia segera menyeret kopernya keluar lift.

Dia membaca kertas yang Tuan Kang berikan padanya tadi. "...Apartemen nomor 603". Dan setelah itu dia mulai mencari tempat kerja barunya.

Dia benar-benar takut sekali kalau apa yang dia pikirkan tentang pekerjaannya benar. Tega sekali Ayahnya menyuruhnya 'melayani' wanita kesepian. Seumur hidup, Youngjae belum pernah pacaran sama sekali.

Jangankan 'melayani'. Bergandengan tangan dengan yeoja saja tidak pernah!

"..601.."

"..602.."

"..603!" Youngjae mendekati dan berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan angka 603 itu.

Youngjae menekan bel dengan perasaan takut. Dia takut jika saat pintu terbuka nanti. Dia akan langsung 'diterkam' dan di...Ah! Youngjae takut membayangkannya.

_"nuguseyo?"_

Terdengar suara dari speaker alat otomatis disamping pintu apartemen itu.

"Aku Yoo Yo-youngjae" jawab Youngjae takut.

_"Oh, kau yang akan bekerja denganku itu? Tunggu sebentar"_

CKLEK!

Youngjae menahan nafasnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Semakin lama semakin lebar. Youngjae mengigit bibirnya dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir.

Dan saat pintu sudah terbuka sempurna. Youngjae membulatkan matanya dan berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAA! DASAR AHJUSSI MESUM!"

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Yeah!**

**Saya lagi coba bikin ff DaeJae lagi. Gimana?**

**Ini masih prolog aja. Jelek kah?**

**Review Juseyo^^**


End file.
